A Rocky Relationship
by AnnabethCain
Summary: Percy is rich and powerful. But not nearly as powerful as HER. She's already the richest person America and soon she'll be even richer. Percy knows the only way to get what he wants but she also just happens to be the most dangerous person on the planet. Marrying her might be a tad difficult. Watch the embarrassment,disasters and eventually love in their engagement and marriage!
1. prologue

**Hi! I would first like to give like 90 percent of credit to WElaine21 for inspiring this story it's kinda similar to her story Falling for the Devil. I hope you like this I'm hopefully going to be updating two chapters at a time as soon as I finish them! I'm not doing a disclaimer because you know I'm not Rick Riordan because if I was you would be crying and giving be cookies! Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. **

PROLOUGUE

Ω PERCY Ω

Cold coffee and undoubtedly resilient future wives. The things I have to do, and all before noon. I would have sighed. If the situation that was my life wasn't what it was and _I_ wasn't who I was. Alas if I wasn't who I was I wouldn't be able to approach the upcoming situation with the certainty that I will.

She was a powerful woman in many ways. If there was one thing that I did not like, it was powerful people. Powerful _women _on the other hand, I _hated_ them. CHASE Architectural Firm was a multimillion dollar cooperation making the woman in question one of the richest and most successful people in America. Not to mention her connection with the British Intelligence due to her past occupation there. Oh yes, and she was British. However, her financial status and position of power currently known, was not what I was looking for. It was her secret, and I wanted it.

She was not only strong for the previously mentioned reasons. Her will was made of iron, she was stubborn to a highly inconvenient level, she was deceitful, manipulative and _deadly_. Emotions had never been a problem for me personally and using other people's against them had shown to be my greatest method of financial invasion. But in this case they would not aid me in the slightest. I would have to avoid her temper and to do so I would have to be calm and confident.

All men of power know the only proper way to prepare for that need of assertiveness.

I reached over my glass desk and dialled a familiar number. I leaned back in my leather chair as the call connected and a giggle was heard on the other end of the line.

"Hey, handsome. You bored?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Like I said going to try to update 2 at a time like I've done with this one. I know the prologue sort of made you want to shoot yourself and this chapter might be the same but I swear it gets better! PLEASE REVIEW OR … OR … OH JUST REVIEW! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but this one is really short again sorry. REVIEW! **

1

Ω ANNABETH Ω

Being 'kidnapped' by some man, had actually been the highlight of my day so far. It wasn't really a kidnapping as I had stepped into the sleek, black, Cadillac of my own accord. I could tell something was building up, whether or not it was the lanky man that had, for the past week, been failing at watching me inconspicuously or that I had awoke on Monday to find my penthouse had a new doorman, and then find my old doorman's rotting corpse poorly concealed under some bin bags a few blocks from my building.

The car pulled up outside a large glass building that I instantly recognised as ATLANTICA INC. I smiled slightly, _so this is who has been messing with me._

The man that had been in the drivers' seat now courteously opened the car door for me and guided me through the vast entrance of the building. The lobby lacked inspiration, it contained of standard arches that had been painted a metallic, navy, blue. Blue and white roses were expertly displayed in old fashioned gold vases on various small tables that sat around the edge of the room by some small, plush chairs. We passed the receptionist, a tall woman with ruler straight bleached hair that rested perfectly on her shoulders. Her face was caked with make-up and her blue blouse was two sizes to small so that you could see more than the tip of her pink bra. She smiled showing blindingly white teeth at my escort and then glared at me. However, the amount eyeliner she had on just made her look like a high squirrel. I smiled sweetly at her and turned to face forward flicking a curly lock of my hair off my shoulder.

I knew where we were going. More importantly I knew who we were going to. He –with no doubt- would have located himself in the most assertive position of his building. I knew the building by now, I had studied the outer structure in the seconds I got out of the car and now the inner structure was rather simple to work out. The solitary figure led me to a small –in comparison to the lobby- room with un-glazed stone walls. The room contained to three main features; an oblong gold table with a blue vase, a similar colour to the arches in the lobby containing an identical arrangement of roses. The man stood calmly in front of the second feature, two intricately carved golden doors that I assumed was an elevator. Turning around I could see a bland stone water fountain graced with a stone figure draped in a stone robe. A small fire exit I then noticed was located in a cranny tucked behind a small wall. As my escort stepped into the vacant box that was now revealed from behind the doors of the elevator I turned to the cranny and slipped out the door making my way up the rusty fire escape concealed at the back of the building.

If he wanted to talk to me then I would come to him by my own ways and would not cave in to his subtle grabs for power such as a glamourized ascend to his office. The old iron platforms creaked and moved slightly as I casually made my up to the top floor. I had no doubt my guide would arrive before me. But Mr Jackson likes authority and I wasn't about to give it to him. The height of my route didn't bother me and I calmly slipped into the well-lit 100th floor of the building. My highly persistent guide showed no sign of annoyance at my defiance and simply held out his arm as to guide me to Mr Jackson's office. I walked past him brushing his arm with my shoulder, having already located the wretch's office by the golden plaque nailed to a white door at the far end of the room.

Pushing my black nailed fingers against the wooden frame I eased the door open. Mr Jackson stood with his back facing me and looking out of the window that was his back wall. Approaching his desk silently despite my heels I took a seat opposite his desk and then let out a soft cough. He didn't even flinch.


	3. Chapter 2

2

Ω PERCY Ω

I heard a soft cough. Oh, she was good, I hadn't even heard her come in, though not wanting to give her the knowledge that she had managed to surprise me I kept my stance frozen. Without turning around I addressed the demon.

"I don't whether I wish to know how long you have been there Miss Chase." A small laugh came from behind me. It was strange how a laugh so seemingly innocent could be laced with an almost silent threat of hate.

"Long enough to know you have an uncanny interest in whatever unexceptional buildings you see through that window of yours." She replied calmly like she had the upper hand of the situation of which I was ninety nine percent sure she was not fully aware of. But you could never be completely sure with Annabeth Chase. I started to turn around slowly.

"Please. Take a sea-"I turned to find she had already placed herself in the chair opposite my desk and was casually lifting her legs to rest on the flat surface. If her short pencil skirt hadn't been so tight I could have seen up it, not that I was trying. I would be deluding myself if I was to say she wasn't an attractive woman. Her blond curls tumbled down the back and front of her white shirt, her smile revealed her white teeth and was cold and threatening which somehow made it more enticing. But her eyes, I couldn't look at them, no correction, I _shouldn't _look at them. But every part of me screamed to do so. They were so intense, like concentrated silver and they never lost focus always looking for a way to take you down. And not one speck of make-up.

"How kind" I snapped back at her remark. Smirking I sat down opposite her trying to ignore her tanned legs and heels that could potentially decapitate me.

"A drink, perhaps?" I suggested.

"Champagne would be brilliant" sighed almost wistfully but somehow still in a strong tone. I chuckled and buzzed my receptionist.

"Carla, a champagne and a black coffee.". I released the button and turned back to my company.

"Alcohol before noon?"

"Well life is demanding isn't it. And, if you don't mind me saying, you don't seem like the sort of person I would think would have any negative opinions on drinking. And being wrong is an unfamiliar thing to me."

I didn't doubt it. This was going too far, I needed to assert my authority.

"I've been watching you Miss Chase an-"she cut me off. This woman was really starting to piss me off!

"I noticed" Of course she did. "Next time you want to murder my door man, don't leave his rotting corpse in a public alley. It's just murder 101." I didn't know who I wanted to strangle more, Annabeth or that insufferable idiot Frank. To display this though would not be a good move.

"Follow me to the balcony will you?" I left no room for argument as I stood and made my way to the glass doors at the far side of the room. I could hear that Annabeth was in a casual pursue. I held the door for her as she gracefully stepped out into the cool morning air of New York. I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her to the edge; she made no objection to my possessive action and walked with me. A small glass table stood by the railing supporting a mug of black coffee and a glass of champagne. Handing her the glass I took her in, she looked even more dangerous now she was standing but her smile seemed more sincere in the mild sunlight and fresh air –well as fresh as the air gets in New York-. I began.

"Thalia Grace: 27 years old currently working out Newman's Estate Agents and living with you at Cederwood House, Pent house 648.". Hopefully this will shake some sense into the bitch. He didn't dare to look at her for fear of making eye contact. I then heard that dangerous little laugh again. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

"I'm surprised your little _spy _managed to work even that scrap of information out from his approach at being inconspicuous. Now you're going to tell me about Piper McLean, then Jason Grace and then probably to really scare me you'll tell me about my deadbeat dad, then his past affair with my mother to really get to me, making me putty in your hands so that I'll be overwhelmed into agreeing with whatever proposition it is you have in mind." Gods I hated this woman, she was too smart for own good, for anyone's good.

"But you see Miss Chase, you knowing this doesn't actually change the position you are in, you are inclined to agree to my proposition because if you don't then those people might just happen to get hurt." I replied calmly. I dragged my gaze to her face to find it was still looking out onto the city. I saw her mouth open to speak and cut in swiftly. "I know you could take me down Miss Chase, but you see that wouldn't help if they were already dead now would it.

"This proposition then, what is required of me?" She kept her steely gaze directed at the empty space in front of her. She brought the thin glass up to her lips taking a small sip and I couldn't help but watch in fascination. She turned sharply to me and for a brief second we made eye contact. Her eyes, I tho- I could have sworn I … I saw pain in them, intense and heart wrenching pain. But it was gone so quickly and reduced to the intimidating silver walls blocking everything inside but taking everything in and using it against you.

I wanted to break her so badly.

I turned back to face the city and smirked.

"You must marry me". This would break her, I knew it would because she had spent her whole life trying to be independent, never asking for help to gain respect. And now she was getting married. Priceless.

"I would feel as though deluding myself to eliminate prostitution from your intention due to your past but would feel a similar manner to do the opposite as I doubt you don't already have preparations for such … things." She hadn't turned and I hoped this was to hide her distress from me. I stepped behind her and put my arms on the railing so that her back was pressed up against my chest and my arms blocked her means of retreat. I brought my mouth to her ear expecting a shiver, but nothing.

"You are quite right. All I need of you is handle public events. No one can doubt that you are madly in love with me." This received a light laugh "and no one needs to know about this, which means no … company, if you know what I mean." She turned so that we were face to face and our noses were almost touching like she was deliberately making it hard for me to abide by the 'just public events' rule.

"Of course." She whispered slowly moving her lips closer to mine as I watched her, she wrapped her arms at a teasingly slow pace around my neck her wrist gently brushing my hair on her way down. She then looked up and into my eyes, I could almost feel her soft lips.

"I … should … go" she pulled away suddenly. I stepped back as she walked back into my office and I couldn't help looking at her eyes (and slightly higher up) as she walked away.

This would be tough. But I loved a challenge and Annabeth Chase was definitely a challenge.


End file.
